Hey Hey You You
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: GirlFriend by avril lavigne. Blaine is incredibly jealous of Kurts boyfriend, so can he win Kurt over... on karaoke! Jealous!Blaine, suckish summary : one-shot


_**Hey! I know I should be putting up the 3**__**rd**__** chapter of Hazel Eyes, but its being beta'd at the mo, by the fab justsayyoulkeklaine. They are awesomeness personified. Any way, I had this in my head for a while, I have a soft spot for Jealous!Klaine. yep. Anyway, on with it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any characters in this apart from Lucas.**_

Blaine sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. There he was, just sitting there, looking perfect as usual. Also sitting there, with his arm around him was his boyfriend. Lucas didn't deserve Kurt, he was amazing, cute, perfect, special, perfect, glowing, perfect, and did he mention perfect? He knew he'd blown his chance, as Kurt had been crushing on him whilst Blaine was drooling over Jeremiah. But, because Blaine was so stupid, he'd shrugged Kurt away. But, just as he was going to visit Kurt and confess his feelings to him, Kurt had called him with the 'exciting' news that he had a date with the gym instructor who just happened to go to Dalton. Not long later, he was informed they were officially boyfriends. Blaine had had the absolute pleasure of walking in on them whilst making out. He had frozen for a minute or so, then ran out. Wes, his roommate, had been worried as Blaine had spent the day in his bed crying his eyes out. Kurt had even gone to Blaine for advice when Lucas was away, and Kurt had nothing to do.

"Blaine? What do you think?" Kurt asked. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to face the couple.

"Sorry, zoned out there. What did you say?" Blaine said, his eyes darting everywhere but Kurt. Kurt studied Blaine's face curiously for a second, before shaking it off and continuing.

"Do you want to come with us over the road to the fair? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" Kurt said, feeling slightly guilty as he did. It was true; he had been blowing off many trips with Blaine since he'd been with Lucas. And he felt like spending some time with his best male friend. Lucas was great, but really only for kissing. He wasn't much for talking, and he didn't understand the power of Broadway. Blaine beamed at Kurt, and Kurt suddenly felt his heart beating way too fast. He couldn't still have a crush on Blaine, could he? He'd only dated Lucas to get over him.

"I'd love too! Let me put my food in the bin and we can go!" Blaine rushed over to empty his tray, whilst Lucas turned to him with hurt and questioning eyes.

"Why did you ask him to come with us?"

Kurt sighed. He knew Lucas would react like this. "I wanted to spend time with my best friend, that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is. Am I not good enough for you?"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, I've hardly seen Blaine this month, so give me a break." Kurt said frostily

"He'll just try and steal you away from me!" Luckily, Blaine walked over at this point. His eyes looked hesitantly between the couple, going red when they looked at him. Kurt forced a smile.

"Hey Blaine! Ready to go?" Blaine nodded eagerly. Lucas huffed, and muttered something about not wanting to see his boyfriend being stolen, and flounced off. Kurt glared after him, but turned round. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to his own car.

Once they arrived at the fair, Blaine announced he needed to go to the toilet. Once Kurt was out of sight, Blaine whipped out his phone and called Wes.

"Hello?" A strangled voice called.

"Wes! Do you remember the first song the Warblers did"

"Blaine. The Warblers have been going on for 120 years! How the hell would I remember the first song?"

"No, the first one we did with me as lead!"

" What... Oh! Oh yeah, that was choppy but we worked it."

"Don't we always" Blaine chuckled. "But, do you remember it as in you can perform it?". There was a moment of silence, then Wes started rattling of the vocals and moves. Blaine smiled, then asked him to tell the other Warblers to be at the over-the-road fair in 10 minutes. "There's a karaoke, and I want to sign up, but you guys need to do back-up vocals." Wes agreed, and hung up.

Kurt was waiting for Blaine by the candy floss stall. When Blaine had convinced him he was feeling ok, they headed over to sign themselves up. Kurt looked at Blaine for a second when he insisted he wanted to sing on his own, but shrugged it off. They watched a 5 year old girl sing the Barney song, a 50 year old man sing All You Need Is Love and a couple singing Umbrella. Kurt rushed up and sang his rendition of I want to hold your hand, and had the crowd tearing up. Finally, it was Blaine's turn. He was shaking, worried of rejection, scared of making a fool of himself. His eyes scanned the crowd, and he saw the familiar Dalton Uniform heading towards him, so he nodded to the backstage door. They understood, and let themselves in. Meanwhile, Blaine was panicking. He was pacing the floor, but Kurt was busy playing a stall game. Wes came up behind him, and asked him if he still wanted to do it. Blaine nodded quickly, he explained he wanted to do it but he didn't want to lose Kurt. After this, Kurt would either fall in love with him, or never speak to him again, yet Blaine was willing to take the risk. The DJ announced Blaine Anderson would be now coming on the stage, and he saw Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. He made his way into the middle of the stage, and waited for the Warblers to join him. After they were all in place, the first few bars of the song boomed out, and Blaine took a deep breath.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend**_

Kurt's mouth had dropped open, he could see Blaine was singing this to _him. _Was it possible he actually liked Kurt? Was Kurt the one being oblivious, convincing himself Blaine didn't like him? He sure hoped not, because he'd gotten himself a boyfriend that he didn't even care about. Sure, Lucas was very handsome, but he was nothing compared to Blaine. Blaine was sweet, dapper, charming, loving, and he sure as hell could sing. Said boy was currently grinding his hips in the air, and Kurt could feel his pants feeling very tight. Blaine looked over at his crush and winked, before licking his lips seductively.

_**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the only prince here  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
He's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend  
**_

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say his name ever again  
He's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
**_

Kurt blushed. The first few lines in that verse were scarily true. He looked over at Blaine, and could only see truth in his eyes. He really did like Kurt. He beamed, forgetting about Lucas, he forgot about Karofsky. Even though it was not the most romantic of sings, it was the best one.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend  
**_

Blaine stalked his way over to Kurt, and slid his finger up his chest. He went round the back of Kurt, and ground his way into Kurt's back. Kurt could feel he was already hard, and he was unsure what to do. So he stayed where he was.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
He's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey**_

Blaine finished the song with a little twirl, back up on the stage. Wes and David were smirking, and they ushered the lust-struck boys into backstage. As soon as the door was closed, Kurt pounced on Blaine. Literally. He pushed Blaine to the floor and devoured his mouth, tongue and brain. Blaine didn't even think for the next 10 minutes, he just let it happen. When they had both sat up, Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"I'll assume you like it?" He smirked. Kurt hit him playfully, then pulled out his phone.

"What are y-" Blaine started, but Kurt shushed him. He pushed a few buttons, then held it up to his ear. It rang a few times, then someone on the other end picked up. Blaine immediately recognized the voice as Lucas, and scowled. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, then proceeded to talk.

"Hi. I need to tell you something."

"_What do you want? I've got a student, I need to teach! Not talk!"_

"Ok ok, you want to see a magic trick?"

"_What the hell?"_

"POOF! You're single!"

"_Wait wha-" _And with that, Kurt hung up. Blaine collapsed into fits of laughter, leaving Kurt smirking at himself.

"Stop laughing!" Kurt sniggered.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine spluttered "But you just broke up with someone in the most stupid way ever! Poof!" He mimicked. Kurt grinned, and leant over to kiss him again.

_**A/N **_

_**My friend actually used that break up line, and I thought it was hilarious!**_

_**Song: Hey Hey You You by Avril Lavigne**_

_**Thanks! Please Review, they are like the Kurt to my Blaine (;**_

_**Xoxoxox **_

_**Justsayyoulikeklaine's profile. Check it out! (without spaces)**_

www. fanfiction u/ 2947363/


End file.
